Les souvenirs du passé
by The Jaded Captain
Summary: A twin, shattered by tragedy, will be found. Where in time will she go? To save the ones she loves most. She must seek Wisdom, Guidance, Strength and Patience. Once chance to make the wrongs right and save the ones she loves.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever story, so please be kind and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I REALLY, REALLY wished I owned Stargate, but sadly I don't.

Season: Sam is a Captain, so I'd say either season one ore two.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Here I am sitting in my 2IC's lab. Her name, Captain Samantha Carter, although more commonly known as Sam or Carter by her friends. Now I bet you're wondering why I'm sitting here in her lab, right? Well, the truth is that she is missing, and has been for days now. She just suddenly disappeared off the face of the Earth.

Well not earth, we were on a different planet at the time.

Confused? Probably, well just for you I will start at the start so it will make sense. Here it goes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I suppose you're wondering who is in my team. My team is designated SG-1, and we consist of, Doctor-call-me-Daniel Jackson, resident geek and Archaeologist; he speaks around 20 or so different languages.

Then there is Captain Doctor Samantha Carter, theoretical astrophysicist, 2IC of SG-1 and head of the science department which means she is also a geek!

Did I mention I hate scientists? No? Well now you know.

Then there is Teal'c, former First Prime of the False God Apophis, resident alien of the SGC and the strongest member of SG-1.

And last but not least, there is myself, Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, former black ops specialist, the commander of SG-1 and 2IC of the SGC.

SG-1 stepped out of the wormhole, it was a bright sunny day on P3X 253, we were on a routine survey mission. Daniel wanted to have a look at his artefacts or 'rocks' as I like to call them and Carter wanted to collect some dirt and water.

As it turns out there is nothing much on this planet. Nothing of interest for Sam in the soil or water, but there was something of interest for Daniel he said he had found a prophecy but he couldn't translate it.

I, at the time, had no idea what he was saying. Daniel was talking too fast as always. He kept muttering to himself as he was taking photos of the prophecy, so when we head back to the SGC he should be able to translate it.

"Jack, this is important! Whoever they are stopped a war!"

"Well, that's fantastic Daniel, I'm going to talk with Teal'c. Carter, keep an eye Daniel. "

"Yes Sir." Daniel shot Sam an annoyed look.

"I don't know how many times I have told him, I can look after myself!" Daniel yelled.

"Daniel, he's only being cautious, you never know what could happen, we are on a different planet remember?" replied Sam.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They spent another few hours in the temple looking at the prophecy trying to translate it, also trying to think about why it's there and who wrote it. Daniel had finally translated the prophecy when Jack called them back to camp for dinner. They walked the necessary distance back to where they said they would set up camp, they found Jack and Teal'c had already set up and started cooking their dinner which was delicious MRE's. As always Daniel complained about them tasting like chicken.

"Why is it that these always taste like chicken, besides the chicken one?"

"Daniel," replied Sam, "I am sure there a far worse thing you could have to eat for dinner other than these delicious MRE's."

Daniel grimaced, "Yeah you're right about that one, Sam."

"Dinner time's over kids, Daniel you can take first watch, I will take second, Teal'c could you take the third and Carter you can take the last watch."

Everyone besides Daniel headed off for bed, they all took their watch like normal, with nothing interesting happening. No Jaffa tried to sneak up on them, even though that planet had been uninhabited for centuries as Daniel pointed out according to the ruins.

Jack woke up at the crack of dawn the next morning to find Carter sitting by the small fire they had built last night for some extra warmth, absently poking it with a sick and staring into the flames.

"You ok, Carter?" He asked.

"Yes Sir." She replied absently, "Just thinking."

"Be careful there Carter, that can lead to dangerous things!" He laughed.

He had barely gotten the sentence out of his mouth before she disappeared in a big ball of blue light.

Jack just stood there shocked, then he finally realized what had happened.

"CARTER!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: You see that button down there somewhere? It's calling your name and telling you to please review...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Daniel and Teal'c ran out of their tents when they heard Jack shout. "O'Neill what has transpired here?" asked Teal'c.  
"I don't know T; I really don't know what happened. Carter was here but then she just disappeared in a big ball of blue glowing light." He started pacing, "Pack up your stuff, we're going home."

They got everything packed up in record time and began a brisk walk back to the 'gate.  
"Jack, this could have something to do with the prophecy that Sam and I found on the wall in the temple." said Daniel.  
"Save it for the debriefing Daniel, I don't want to hear it." Both Teal'c and Daniel could see something was wrong with their leader but they didn't dare comment on it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They arrived back at the SGC at 1539 or 3:39 pm as Daniel would always say, he had never got they point of 24 hour time when you could just use 12.

"Colonel O'Neill, why are you back early and where is captain Carter?" The bald General from Texas called Hammond asked.  
"Well General, Carter went 'Poof' in a big ball of blue glowy stuff." He explained and the General just looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Right, we will sort this out in in the debriefing. Go get yourselves checked out by Doctor Fraiser.  
"Yes, Sir."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After Sg-1, minus Sam, got checked out by Doctor Fraiser, they went to the briefing room to tell the General what had happened on the planet. They all sat in their usual places, Daniel and Teal'c to the left of the General Hammond and Jack to the right. It felt wrong to the remaining members of SG-1 to be there without Sam.  
"Right people, let's get this briefing started," the General said. "Colonel, what happened out there?"  
"Well Sir, Daniel and Carter were looking at the temple that was there. Daniel said that they found this prophecy thing, right Daniel?"  
"Ah, let me see," Daniel was looking through all his papers to try to find the right one that had the prophecy on it. "Yes, we did. Both Sam and I discovered that there was a prophecy on one of the temple walls; it took us a while to translate it because I don't speak a part of it. I think it was a mix between French and Ancient Greek. Luckily for us though, Sam does speak French and I know Ancient Greek."  
"I never knew Carter Spoke French." Interrupted Jack.  
"Colonel," the General sternly warned, "Doctor Jackson, please continue." The General cut Jack off.  
"Thankyou General, so as I said before Sam helped me to translate some of it, but we aren't finished when she disappeared before we got to finish, but I think I finally got it;  
A twin  
Shattered by tragedy  
Will be found  
Where in time will she go?  
To save the ones she loves most  
To be saved she must seek  
Wisdom, Guidance, Strength and Patience  
One chance to make wrongs right  
And save the ones she loves."  
"And you think this prophecy has something to do with Captain Carter?" asked General Hammond.  
"Daniel, why would this have something to do with Carter? She isn't a twin. As far as I know she only has a brother."  
"Actually, Sam did have a twin, but she died in the Gulf War, I think. I'm not actually sure; Sam doesn't like to talk about it."  
"I can understand why." The Colonel interrupted.  
"This is true Doctor Jackson. Captain Carted did have a sister."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam awoke with a headache the size of Texas. She had no idea what the hell had happened or where she was. Was she still on the planet? Or somewhere else? Only god knew where she was.

She got up and stated walking around the room she was in. There were four different symbols with writing underneath them, one said Wisdom, and the others said Guidance, Strength and Patience. She had no idea what they were for.

Sam walked over to the chair that was in the middle of the room, as she walked closer to the chair, it light up in a mix of greens and browns. As she got closer to the chair had these tentacle like things that reached out and grabbed and pinner her to the chair. The next thing she felt was a brief flash of pain, and then she was out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

She was in a dark, gloomy place. She saw her friends and family tied up on the ground. She saw he father, Jacob Carter, her brother Mark his wife and two children. She also saw her team, which consisted of Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson and the alien member Teal'c. Sam started wondering over to where they were all sitting. When she got closer she finally saw that there were more people then then she originally thought there was General Hammond—who coincidently happened to be her godfather— and his daughter was seated beside him. Ever her old Physics professor was there.

When she walked over to where all her family and friends were sitting, she realised that there were about 15 or more Jaffa standing around the clearing her family were in. She also realised that there was no way you could save all of them, not with that many Jaffa around. She had to make a choice, fight or flight, run and leave her family and friends here, most likely to die and save herself. Or she could stay and try to beat the Jaffa save her friends and family and most likely die herself.

It ended up that she didn't have to make that decision herself; the Jaffa did it for her. Before she had a chance to make the decision the Jaffa had primed their staff weapons and lined them up, ready to fire at all her friends and family. She had to close her eyes against the onslaught of memories that came to mind with all the wonderful people she had met during her life. The first meeting with her Commanding Officer, the birthdays and Christmases that her father was home for, the wonderful times in high school with all her friends. All her memories of all these people flashed before her eyes, the good and the bad, the happy and the sad, everything.

That's when she heard the discharge of the staff weapons, all her friends were dead. She sank down behind the tree she was currently was hiding behind. And fell into a restless sleep.

Samantha awoke again, in a forest; it had a luscious green canopy which let the bright sunlight filter through in a greenish light. She could hear the sound of happily chirping birds and the rustling noise of animals running and frolicking in the brushes. The ground was covered in beautiful flowers and vines that gently twisted up the deep mahogany trunks of the trees. The smell was fresh; she could almost taste the sweet scent of the flowers rising in the crisp air. She thought the forest was alive, like you could sense the vines growing up towards the sunlight.

She was amazed by this; she had never seen that something as simple as a forest could be this beautiful. She had been to more planets then anyone could dream of going to, but she had never seen anything like this before.

Sam got up and started walking around the forest, it seemed familiar somehow. Like she had seen it before, but she didn't know where. Could she really have been here before? She muttered to herself "Like I could have been here before."  
"It would be wise not to talk to yourself, young lady. The forest might think you're crazy." She was startled as the person spoke to her. She turned around as quick as a flash. There was a man standing there in light tan robes, he looked to be about 50 years old, he had bleach blond hair speckled with grey. He had dark green eyes as well.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am a man of many names. But you are Captain Samantha Carter, are you not?"  
"That's not answering my question!" Sam grumbled.  
"What would you like the answer to be?" He countered.  
"Argh! This is annoying, just answer my question already!"  
"The keys to patience are acceptance and faith. Accept things as they are, and look realistically at the world around you, Samantha Cater have faith in yourself, your friends and in the direction you have chosen."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Have faith in those that you love my dear."  
Sam came to a sudden realisation, "Does this have anything to do with the prophecy Doctor Jackson and I found on the temple wall on the planet?"  
"That is for me to know and for you to find out!" He snapped, "But if that's what you want to believe, then fine by me."  
"I don't believe much until I have evidence to prove or disprove the theory." she replied.  
"What about when you were younger, did you believe in Santa, or the tooth fairy for that matter, or even any other 'myth'?"  
"As a matter of a fact, I did. Once. But again, what does it have to do with anything?"  
"Patience, my dear, is the key to everything." He smiled at her, "And having faith in the people and things around you."

* * *

I have seen that another Author has said that we shouldn't have to beg or even ask for reviews, people should give them anyway because we give up our free time and sometime not even our free time, time that could be spend on other thing writing this for others enjoyment.


End file.
